1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for accumulating a number of digital samples from a data stream and programmably scaling or shifting the output data. More particularly, the present invention provides a novel apparatus for communication receivers or signal processing for scaling accumulated data values without the need for shift registers, thus, providing simpler and faster programmable gain accumulators
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, digital accumulators have been coupled to output shift registers to provide accumulate and scale devices. Such prior art digital devices are known to require large accumulators and large shift registers which are difficult to build and also require complex associated circuitry. It is very difficult to incorporate such complex accumulate and scale device circuitry into single chip very large scale integrated circuits which require other components such as communications receiver components and/or digital processing circuits
Accordingly there is an unmet need for a simple, fast and reliable digital programmable gain accumulator which may be easily incorporated into very large scale integrated circuits with other components to provide communication receivers and/or signal processing circuits.